Naruto's Hidden Village
by Cyber-Porygon
Summary: Tsunade announces the new successor Sasuke, as a result Naruto hands in his resignation to travel the shinobi world, but before he could start an assassination attempt on him kills him or so they believe until an old enemy comes with his eyes on Konoha bu
1. Proluque

Naruto's Legendary Twilight Village

Summary: Tsunade announces the new successor Sasuke, as a result Naruto hands in his resignation to travel the shinobi world, but before he could start an assassination attempt on him kills him or so they believe until an old enemy comes with his eyes on Konoha but they have a new ally.

Author's note: This is my first time writing Please read and leave some good review

Prologue:

Tsunade stood up in her balcony watch the many villager and ninjas in front of her and started her speech with as much courage as she could

'Kami-sama, Shodaime-tousama, Nidaime-sama, Sandaime-sensei, Yondaime-sama,'

Tsunade said in her mind while clenching her eyes trying to regulate her breathing,

'Please have mercy on my soul' she finished her silent prayer with a face full of resolve.

She looked down and began her speech that would change the life of the entire village. "Today, I have made my decision to name my successor",

At this the village became deftly silent especially one blond-hair blue-eyed 20-year old.

"The new Rodamie, and youngest Hokage,… Uchiha Sasuke".

Tsunade looked apologetic to a very pale Naruto, in his eyes he looked like all his friends just jabbed a kunai into him until he suddenly gone in a flash of light obviously using God of the Flying Fist to leave.

It took a while for the villagers to process this information until all, except the ninjas, erupted in cheers, and applaud.

"HURRAH FOR THE UCHIHA!" the civilian of Konoha shouted,

While the Shinobis looked disbelievingly at the Hokage and looked anger at a smug Uchiha.

After the announcement the civilians had a huge celebration in honor of their future Hokage, while Tsunade was in her office in a pile of empty bottles when a knock came at the door.

"What do you want?" when in came a serious looking Naruto,

"Tsunade-sama I came here to turn in my resignation".

Author's note: Take me, what you think? If you have any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism


	2. Goodbyes and Plots

Naruto's Legendary Twilight Village

Summary: Tsunade announces the new successor Sasuke, as a result Naruto hands in his resignation to travel the shinobi world, but before he could start an assassination attempt on him kills him or so they believe until an old enemy comes with his eyes on Konoha but they have a new ally.

Author's note: This is my first time writing Please read and leave some good review. The reason my prologue was short was because I wasn't sure if people would like it, trust me my chapters will be longer, but remember bigger chapters take longer to write but don't worry I will balance the two.

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Plots**

* * *

"You want to what?" Tsunade yelled, looking at the blond ninja in front of her as if he had grown an extra head.

"Oi, has your hearing gone in bad your old age or have you gone senile, I said I wanted to turn in my resignation."

Suddenly the next thing Konoha heard was swearing Tsunade.

It took an hour for the Hokage to settle down enough to reply with a simple question, "Why?"

Naruto took a sit down and with a serious face he replied.

"I know you wouldn't have chosen Sasuke on your own, if I had to guess the council overruled you, so I decided that this was the last straw, and if the council wants to give Konoha to the Uchiha teme then I don't want to see how weak Konoha will become". Naruto said in a half droopy voice, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Tsunade looked at Naruto hoping to find some trace of a joke, but when she found none she took a breath and reach in her drawer to pull out a single piece of paper, after taking out a pen he she began to write.

After several minutes, she looked over to Naruto, and sighed. "Here sign this and you will have one week to leave Konoha, but the moment you sign this you will be stripped of your ninja status and become a civilian."

Naruto looked over the document and for what seemed like hours signed the paper disappearing in a 'poof'.

"'IT' has been transferred to a safe in Suna," Tsunade said in a business like manner "I suggest that you prepare, you know that although you have renounce tour ninja status the council will try something especially now, if that's all I'd like to be alone." She said turning her chair around.

With a short nod he turned to open the door before he turned his head to say, "Thanks Tsunade nee-san" and resumed to leave.

Tsunade hearing this stifled a gasp and proceeded to cry over another lost relative, dreamer, and Hokage.

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Yeah, I say out with the trash and in our savior"_

"_Like that demon-brat had any chance of being Hokage"_

This was what Naruto heard as he was waling home to get his stuff ready to leave. _'I guess you won the bet fuzzball, then again, I wasn't the only one to put to much faith in this village'_.

While coming up to his apartment he recognized a familiar chakra signature. _'Kakashi, what do you want?'_

He came up to his door and said "What do you want Kakashi?"

With a poof Kakashi stood their reading his favorite "Alliteration" Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yo" Kakashi said in a lazy voice.

"What do want Hatake-san?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi could only stop reading and wince at the lack of the usual sensei honorific.

"I heard rumors going around that you're quitted," Kakashi said immediately getting to the point, clearly all his previous aloof attitude gone "You mind telling me why?"

Naruto just turned around, back facing stepping inside his house he stopped turned to Kakashi and said, "Yes, I do" , and attempted to slam the door in his face but was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"Listen if it's about Sasuke's promotion to Kage then you are being a big baby for not getting your way, Sasuke was and always will be the stronger of the two of you and, ---" Kakashi was interrupted by a shockwave of blue chakra and slammed the door.

* * *

Later That Night…

* * *

A man by the name Danzo, leader of a subdivision called roots was planning in a room with Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga who were stand in attention.

Danzo had on a smug face while saying, "Neji if you complete this SS-Rank mission I guarantee that I can have you caged-seal removed do you accept this mission?"

Neji stunned at the prospect of having his seal removed quickly accepted the mission not bothering to ask what it was he would've left it at that, but the leader of the roots stopped him and told him a modified version of the mission.

"I want you to escort Sasuke and help him in an assassination job; if the target has company then they will be eliminated as well you are dismissed." Without hesitation Neji left in a 'poof'

Turning his head to Sasuke he began giving a more detailed explanation on whom and why the assassination was called.

With a smirk on his face he said, "The Target is Naruto Uzumaki, in exactly one week he will be leaving the village also leaving behind his ninja status",

He paused for a moment to gage Sasuke's reaction he was narrowed his eyes smirking at the smiling Uchiha.

"Let me guess, you want me to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Absolutely correct, this will probably be the only chance you have without it looking too suspicions, if someone would have died in the village walls, even if the person was caught stealing then you could be posted as the next Orochimaru." Danzo said with a smug face as he saw the Uchiha unconsciously rubbed his neck, obviously where he received the cursed seal.

Sasuke sneered when he heard the name of the third person he wants to kill; first being Naruto so he can kill the second one 'Itachi' just the hint of himself thinking of that name caused his Sharingan activated. 'Soon Brother, once I have the power I'll kill you.'

A clear of the throat snapped him from his thoughts,

"Yes, well, not only will killing him allow you to access the full potential of your Sharingan, but our official excuse will be that he was a potential security risk," Danzo said "and of course, you have the full support of the council for disposing of there little demon problem, you will be seen as a hero of Konoha know far and wide as the 'The Demon Slayer Of Konoha' will that satisfy you?" Danzo said with a malevolent smile.

"Agreed", Sasuke said with a malicious smile as his Sharingan activated. "But why did you send Neji with me?"

As a scapegoat, if for some reason the mission fails he will take the blame, that way, at least, you can bring the 'royal Hyuugas' down a peg".

* * *

IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN

While walking down the street to his favorite ramen stand he was sudden struck with a shiver that raced through his back.

'_So planning things already? I will be ready for you. Believe it.' _And with that smirk he sped up.

* * *

The Last day…

* * *

'_Well furball it's time to get on with the plan, so far you were right, but this next part will be the hardest part. Are you sure we can pull this off?'_ Naruto asked while meditating,

Although he could communicate while conscious he preferred to do it while meditating because it made him feel more sane then saying, _oh, I wasn't paying attention to you because I was talking to the voice in my head._

The next thing he heard was a low but rough growling sound that seemed to be echoing in his mind.

"**Listen whelp, I am always right, I am The Kyuubi, the—-,"**

Naruto interrupted in a condescending voice.

'The Strongest of all demons, blah, blah, blah thousand year old blah, blah, blah. If that's so then how the mighty have fallen, too lose to a human, and being restraint by another human, who was named the dead last of his graduating class.'

"**I was momentarily distracted,"** Kyuubi roared,

'Whatever, are you sure we can pull it off' Naruto sounded unconvinced.

Kyuubi still unable to swallow his pride he quick answered with a simple **"Yes",** and went back to brooding over his past defeat.

* * *

Naruto got up and stared at his empty apartment, it looked as if nobody lived there to begin with he was snapped out of his musings when a knock came at the door.

Opening the door he was shocked to see the movers were their ready to transport his meager possessions to Suna where Gaara would be holding on to it.

* * *

'Well, there is no going back now' he said solemnly he took a look around the place he called sanctuary for a long time and slowly closed to door.

As Naruto quickly made his way to meet his escort he saw the expressions on most of the villagers' faces.

Most of them quickly sneered at him and he could here distinct,

"Good riddance" and

"It's about time"

But unlike the other times, he quickly forgot them as soon as he heard him for once he felt as if a giant weight that he had gotten use to all his life was slowly being lifted with every step he took to the gate.

When he finally reached the gate he was surprised to see that all the people who he acknowledged as his friends, family, and most of all his precious people were not there.

Naruto just sighed, wanting to know where everyone was.

He looked back and forth looking for anyone.

'_That's strange I know I told them that I was leaving today.'_

He walked up to the gate to see Sasuke and Neji waiting for him.

"Hey dobe, Neji, and I are going to escort you to Suna, so let's get going." A little disappointed that nobody wanted to say goodbye to him never knowing this was part of a plot against him as he left he looked back only once leaving through the gate.

'_Goodbye, I'll see you soon.'_ He said absent mindedly fingering his necklace.


End file.
